1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of bag holders, and more specifically to the cabinet door mounted holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet mounted trash bag holding devices or other similar holders have been proposed in various United States Patents. Illustrative arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,652, Malik, February, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,689, Jones, June, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,478, April, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,695, Greenhouse, June, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,385, Breitenstein, February, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,219, Navarro, August, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,378, Plum, October, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,645, Caruso, November, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,553, Bergaila, November, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,212, Monahan, October, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,716, Chan, May, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,717, Stanfield, August, 29003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,241, Kyte, December, 2002; D326752, Griggs, June, 1992; and D510166, Kitchens, April, 2001.
The arrangements of the above prior art patents are listed in recognition of the duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56.
The arrangements in the above-referenced documents are designed to hold open trash bags for trash collection. However, they target the use of trash bags and fail to efficiently utilize plastic shopping/grocery bags with integral handles dispensed freely to the consumer when buying groceries or shopping at discount stores and other shopping outlets. In addition, many utilize hardware attachments to mount the device on the inside of cabinet doors.
As consumers continue to acquire plastic shopping bags, provided freely with other item purchases from discount or grocery stores, there arises a need to usefully utilize these bags by the consumers.
This bag holder allows the consumer to utilize unused plastic shopping/grocery bags for depositing and collection household trash before disposing into large trash containers. The advantage this invention provides is the simplicity of use while providing savings to the consumer by reducing the need for store purchased trash bags.
This invention has advantages over referenced patents in that it can be freely mounted to the outside of the cabinet door, to the inside of the cabinet door, or can be carried by hand while supporting open plastic shopping/grocery bags looped through the handles and used for household trash collections, or for outdoor collections of objectionable matter such as animal feces.